


KISS AND BLUE

by NONAMED



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NONAMED/pseuds/NONAMED
Summary: 일종의 '전위'가 또 다시 발생했습니다. 그러나 이번에는 맥코이 뿐이라는 것이 다릅니다. 지난 방문으로부터 삼 년이 흘렀습니다. 그 동안 거울 세계에서는 무슨 일들이 일어났었을까요?





	KISS AND BLUE

 

0.

 뭔가 잘못됐어.

 

1.

 카일 대위는 그곳에 없었다. 대신 선원 하나가 급히 함교로 통신을 보냈다. 그의 허리춤에서는 작은 기계가 달그락거렸다. 새 전송실장은 모르는 여자였다. 짧은 유니폼 아래로 납작한 배가 훤히 드러나 있었다. 맥코이도 잘 아는 곳이었다. 또 다시 일종의 전위가 일어난 것이 분명했다. 이번에는 맥코이 뿐이라는 것이 달랐다. 경보등이 깜빡거렸다. 문이 열리고 페이저가 겨눠졌다. 스팍. 기꺼이 동참해 주지. 자네가 무슨 게임을 하는지는 모르겠지만 말이야. 스팍과 함께 전송실로 내려온 커크는 재미있다는 듯이 눈을 빛내며 웃었다. 금갈색 머리카락이 구불거렸다. 미소가 짐을 꼭 닮아 선뜩했다. 수염을 기른 스팍의 눈썹이 올라갔다 내려갔다. 짙은 갈색 눈동자는 전에 없는 어둠에 흐트러져 있었다. 선원들의 시선이 떨어질 줄 몰랐다. 긴 여행이 될지도 모르겠군. 맥코이는 생각했다.

 

2.

 스팍. 명령이야. 다음 시프트까지는 자네 방에서 대기하도록 해. 커크는 스팍을 향해 찡긋 하고 눈꼬리를 접어 보였다. 그런 부분까지 짐을 닮았다. 스팍은 가슴을 두드리고 팔을 들었다. 스팍은 그 이상은 아무 말도 하지 않고 전송실을 나섰다. 아마 스팍이 자네에게 할 말이 많을 걸세. 커크는 웃음기 띤 얼굴로 맥코이에게도 휘휘 손을 저어 보였었다. 복도는 조용했다. 두 발짝 정도 뒤에서 스팍을 따라 걸으며 맥코이는 스팍의 뒷모습을 바라보았다. 번들거리는 제복 너머로 견갑골이 도드라져 있었다. 얼핏 보기에도 지난 번에 봤을 때보다 여윈 듯 보였다. …부함장. 이 우주에서는 누구도 서로를 이름으로 부르지 않았다. 쿼터의 문이 열렸다가 닫혔다. 역장이 지직거리는 소리를 내며 켜졌다. …미스터 스팍? 홱 하고 고개가 뒤로 꺾였다. 다음 순간에는 이마가 침대 헤드에 세게 부딪혔다. 맥코이는 몇 번 고개를 흔들었다. 시야가 돌아왔을 때는 스팍이 맥코이의 등에 올라타 있었다. 뼈가 불거진 무릎이 다리 사이를 벌렸다. 커다란 손은 등을 누르고 있었다. 쇠가 부딪히는 카랑 소리가 들리고 맥코이의 것이 아닌 제복이 엉망으로 찢겨나갔다. 드러난 맨살로 벌칸과 같이 무더운 공기가 끈적하게 달라붙었다. 맥코이는 고개를 돌려 스팍의 얼굴을 보았다. 역광에 일그러진 표정은 웃는 것인지 우는 것인지 분간할 수 없었다. 말해보게. 무슨 일이 있었나. 스팍은 대답하지 않았다. 스팍은 대답 대신 맥코이의 골반을 으스러질 듯이 움켜잡았다. 뒤이어 서늘하고 단단한 것이 맥코이의 안을 꿰뚫었다. 허윽. 윽. 맥코이는 숨을 들이켰다. 성기는 뿌리 끝까지 밀고 들어왔다가 귀두가 걸리도록 빠져나가기를 반복했다. 성기가 드나들 때마다 퍽퍽 살이 쓸리는 소리가 났다. 맥코이는 시트를 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 인간보다 낮은 벌칸의 체온이 그 위로 겹쳐졌다. 자네. 맥코이가 다시 고개를 돌리려 하자 커다란 손이 뒷목을 세게 눌렀다. 숨이 막혔다. 욱. 우욱. 맥코이는 몇 번 토악질을 했다. 스팍의 움직임이 뚝 하고 멎었다. 커헉. 헉. 맥코이는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 멀건 위액이 코와 입으로 쏟아져 내렸다. 스팍은 짓씹듯 맥코이가 알아들을 수 없는 말을 몇 마디 내뱉었다. 다음 순간에는 턱이 붙잡히고 입술이 부딪혔다. 혀는 치아를 훑었고 손가락은 입 안을 헤집어 놓았다. 스팍. 곧 다시 허리가 들려졌다. 뺨을 맞은 귀는 먹먹했다. 스팍의 표정은 여전히 보이지 않았다.

 

3.

 다음 날 맥코이는 스팍의 쿼터에서 눈을 떴다. 머지 않아 정신을 잃었던 것 같았다. 온 몸이 두들겨 맞은 것처럼 욱신거렸다. 뺨은 부어 있었고 목에는 또렷하게 손자국이 남아 있었다. 다리 사이에는 말라붙은 정액이 버석거렸다. 맥코이는 벽을 짚고 일어섰다. 안쪽에서 채 마르지 않은 것이 허벅지 사이로 울컥거리며 흘러내렸다. 식탁에 수프가 놓여 있었다. 스팍은 없었다. 컴퓨터는 잠겨 있지 않았다. 맥코이는 의자에 앉아서 컴퓨터의 전원 버튼을 눌렀다. 베타 사분면에서 행성 규모의 반란이 있었다고 했다. 엔터프라이즈가 그것을 진압했다. 혁명군의 수장이 하루아침에 행방불명이 되었다는 기록이 남아 있었다. 지도자를 잃은 무리는 순식간에 와해되었다. 수천만 명이 처형당했다. 할칸은 멸망했다. 스팍이 두 번은 구하지 못했다. 기계음이 이어졌다. 선의 레너드 맥코이가 사망했습니다. 맥코이는 머릿속으로 날짜를 헤아려 보았다. 지난 방문으로부터 이 년이 지난 뒤였다. …사인은. 외계 적혈구 증가증에 따른 심정지입니다. 아. 맥코이는 놀라지 않았다. 맥코이는 탄식했다. 외계 적혈구 증가증은 전염되지 않았다. 대부분은 유전적 요소가 영향을 끼쳤다. 당연히 맥코이도 같은 병을 앓았던 적이 있었다. 함선을 떠나 다시는 돌아오지 않을 각오까지 했었다. 스팍이 파브리니의 자료 보관실에서 병의 치료법을 찾아 가져다주었다. 맥코이는 고맙다고 말하자 슬쩍 고개를 숙이던 그의 스팍을 생각했다. 제국은 요나다의 함선을 그대로 침몰시켰다. 나티어라는 맥코이를 알지 못했을 것이었다. 치료법도 같이 재가 되었을 것이었다. 기록은 짧았다. 맥코이는 죽음 앞에서 어떤 감상도 말하지 않았다. 그는 그저 사실을 받아들였다. 심지어 유언조차 남기지 않았다. 보통 전사하지 않은 선원들의 시체는 우주에 버려졌다. 맥코이가 죽었을 때 스팍은 연구 용도로 시체 한 구를 요청했다. 시체는 실패한 실험에 사용된 후 실험실의 냉동고 한 켠에 놓여졌다. 맥코이는 잠시 옛날을 떠올렸다. 마인드 멜드는 상호간의 위험을 동반했다. 그 때 맥코이도 스팍의 일부분을 들여다보았었다. 이 세계의 스팍과 맥코이는 긴밀한 관계였다. 맥코이가 그의 스팍과 긴밀한 것 이상으로 그랬다. 연인이라기에는 건조했다. 자주 스팍은 맥코이를 거칠게 다뤘다. 스팍은 반 강제로 맥코이를 안고는 뒤처리도 없이 맥코이를 버려두고 나갔다. 맥코이는 스팍을 저버렸다. 맥코이는 내키는 대로 선원들을 메디베이의 침대로 끌어들였다. 그러나 섹스 파트너라기에는 지나치게 다정했다. 맥코이는 단 한 번도 스팍을 거부하지 않았다. 스팍 또한 다른 선원과 밤을 보내고 절뚝거리며 스팍의 쿼터로 오는 맥코이를 그냥 돌려보낸 적이 없었다. 그들은 닮아 있었다. 그들은 이 세계와는 어울리지 않는 사람들이었다. 맥코이는 두 사람이 걷던 선실의 어두운 복도를 기억했다. 어둠 속을 부유하던 먼지 섞인 공기를 기억했다. 먼지는 스팍의 각진 어깨와 맥코이의 둥근 어깨 위로 하늘거리며 내려앉았었다. 맥코이는 그들을 이해할 수 없었다. 그러나 동시에 그들이 가엾다고 생각했다. 위잉 하고 천장에서 냉방기가 돌기 시작했다. 눈이 시큰거렸다. 찬 바람 탓이야. 맥코이는 눈가를 거칠게 비볐다.

 

4.

 맥코이는 조금 울었다.

 

5.

 이후로도 맥코이는 며칠을 스팍에게 시달렸다. 스팍은 맥코이를 오프 시프트 내내 괴롭혔다. 맥코이는 빵을 먹다가도 스팍에게 끌려가야 했다. 때로는 욕실의 타일 벽에 머리가 처박혔고 때로는 쿼터의 바닥에 뺨이 쓸렸다. 스팍은 맥코이를 때렸고 맥코이를 안았다. 두 가지는 이따금씩 구분되지 않았다. 문득문득 스팍의 입술이 굳게 다물렸을 따름이었다. 그 입매는 때때로 그의 스팍을 떠올리게 했다. 스팍은 어떤 날에는 맥코이의 뺨을 후려치고 멍과 상처들을 남겼다. 다른 날에는 그 위로 입맞춤을 퍼붓고 순흔을 새겼다. 또 다른 날에는 지금처럼 맥코이를 끌어안고 가만히 누워 있기만 했다. 스팍. 맥코이는 처음으로 스팍을 이름으로 불렀다. 목소리는 잠겨 있었다. 배 위에서 깍지를 낀 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 맥코이는 돌아보지 않았다. 그는 죽었어. 말은 없었다. 조도가 낮은 빛이 침대 위에서 흔들렸다. 흔들리는 빛에 스팍의 그림자는 작고 희미하게 보였다. 손이 떨어졌다. 시트가 부스럭거리는 소리를 냈다. 맨발이 바닥을 스치는 소리는 멀어지다 들리지 않게 되었다. 맥코이는 문에 머리를 기댔다. 쿼터는 밖에서 잠겨 있었다.

 

6.

 당신의 우주로 돌아갈 수 있도록 돕겠습니다. 가능 여부나 시일이 얼마나 소요될지는 아직 알 수 없습니다. 당신은 제 보호 아래 있을 것입니다. 그러니 그 때까지는. 자신이 처한 상황을 재고하고 처신하는 것이 좋을 것입니다. 자네에게 뒤 대주는 것도 포함해서 말인가? 스팍은 대답하지 않았다.

 

7.

 며칠 뒤 맥코이는 함장의 권한으로 의료 수석으로 임명되었다. 누구도 이의를 제기하지 않았다. 독단은 당연하게 여겨졌다. 뭐 손해는 아니지. 음. 내 적수들은 그냥. 커크는 적수라는 단어를 힘주어 발음하며 말했다. 녹갈색 눈동자가 형형하게 빛나고 있었다. 사라지는 경향이 있어서 말이야. 맥코이는 뒤늦게 짐으로부터 이 우주의 커크가 정적들을 제거하는 데 탄탈러스 장을 이용했다는 이야기를 들었었다. 절차는 간단했다. 닥터 음벵가가 무심한 얼굴로 인수인계서에 서명했다. 의료 일지와 비품 몇 가지만이 옮겨졌다. 대원들은 맥코이를 반기지 않았다. 꺼리지조차 않았다. 채플만이 한 번 고개를 까딱였을 뿐이었다. 어깨 위로 기다란 금발이 치렁치렁하게 늘어져 있었다. 맥코이는 의자에 걸터앉았다. 앉아서 건네받은 환자 목록을 살폈다. 대원 세 명이 고통 부스에서 메디베이로 옮겨졌다. 간밤에 함장 암살 시도가 있었다고 했다. 한바탕 피바람이 불었다. 몇몇은 이송되는 시간을 버티지 못했다. 맥코이는 차트를 천천히 넘겼다. 익숙한 이름들이 나열되어 있었다. 맥코이는 몇 번 심호흡을 했다. 맥코이는 그 이름을 가진 얼굴들을 떠올리지 않기 위해 노력했다. 마지막 한 장에는 붉은 글씨가 휘갈겨져 있었다. 맥코이도 지나치게 잘 알고 있는 필체였다. 어떻게든 살려서 내 눈 앞에 데려다 놔. 문장은 수단을 묻지 않겠다는 말로 끝을 맺었다. 맥코이도 그를 알았다. 그의 우주에서는 타이코스 성계에서 짐을 대신해 미끼 역을 자원했던 대원이었다. 짐은 그의 아버지를 존경했고 그와 아버지의 이야기를 즐겨 나누었었다. 맥코이는 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 손 안에서 종이가 구겨지는 소리를 냈다. 맥코이는 일어서서 입원실의 문을 열었다. 철제 침대는 차갑게 보였다. 긴 팔다리는 침대 밖으로 축 늘어져 덜렁거리고 있었다. 파리한 얼굴은 기억과 같았다. 수련의 몇이 계기판을 보며 킬킬대는 웃음 소리가 들렸다. 피곤했다.

 

8.

 자네 다친 건가? 당신과는 상관없는 일입니다. 어디 봐. 저는 괜찮습니다. 맥코이는 스팍이 질문에는 대답하지 않은 것을 알았다. 벌칸은 거짓말을 하지 않았다. 이 우주에서도 다르지 않았다. 그의 스팍도 거짓말을 하지 않기 위해 괜찮다는 말을 썼었다. 맥코이는 스팍의 팔을 낚아챘다. 소맷단이 검게 물들어 있었다. 소매를 걷자 자상이 손목을 길게 가로지르는 것이 보였다. 상처에는 녹색 피가 굳어져 엉겨붙어 있었다. 그래. 자네의 그 잘난 벌칸 마인드는 어디로 갔나? 이곳은 당신의 우주가 아닙니다. 제국의 깃발 아래 행성들은 동등하지 않았다. 퍼스트 컨택트 이후 벌칸은 제국으로 합병되었다. 벌칸은 봉신의 지위와 통치권을 인정받았으나 그것은 황제와 트파우 사이의 사적인 관계로부터 비롯한 것이었다. 맥코이는 그의 우주에서 연방 의회의 회원 자격을 거절했던 그녀의 당당한 모습을 지우려고 애를 썼었다. 스팍은 언제라도 어느 쪽으로부터든 배척받을 수 있었다. 심지어 맥코이의 우주에서도 그랬다. 벌칸 아이들은 진짜 벌칸이 아니라며 스팍을 괴롭혔다고 했었다. 벌칸들은 그를 인간이라고 했고 인간들은 그를 벌칸이라고 했다. 나약한 모습을 보이는 것은 위험할 것이었다. 그런 우주였다. 망할 우주. 맥코이는 중얼거렸다. 잘 살기나 할 것이지. …난 의사야. 맥코이는 입술을 깨물고 상처에 트라이코더를 가져다 댔다. 다행히 감염의 징후는 없었으나 염증 반응이 나타났다. 약하지만 내출혈을 일으킨 흔적이 남아 있었다. 미련한 홉고블린 같으니라고. 맥코이는 스팍의 손을 무릎 위에 올려놓았다. 맥코이는 상처를 소독하고 봉합했다. 레이저가 없어 봉합사를 써야 했다. 한정된 자원들은 대부분이 무기를 만드는 것에 사용되었다. 젠장. 암흑시대가 따로 없군. 맥코이는 중얼거리며 하이포에 수액을 채워 넣었다. 항생제와 소염제를 혼합한 걸세. …자네에게도 안전해. 스팍은 잠시 눈썹을 까딱거렸지만 순순히 팔을 내밀었다. 맥코이는 스팍이 상처 입은 짐승처럼 보인다고 생각했다. 스프레이가 치익 하는 소리를 냈다. 내일 이 시간. 메디베이로 오게. 경과를 지켜봐야 하네. 그렇지 않으면 함교로 찾아갈 걸세. 당신은 순교자 콤플렉스가 있습니다. 들었던 적이 있는 말이었다. 맥코이는 아주 오랜만에 미소 비슷한 것을 지었다. 그럴지도 모르지. 발열 탓에 체온은 평소보다 높았다. 인간의 것과 비슷한 온도였다. 열이 떨어지면 예방 접종도 맞아야 해. 맥코이는 하이포에 약물 몇 가지를 섞으며 말했다. 닥터. 뜨거운 손이 맥코이의 허벅지를 붙잡고 놓아주지 않았다. 혼란스러운 시선이 맥코이를 응시하고 있었다. 맥코이는 스팍의 눈을 피하지 않았다.

 

9.

 뭣들 하고 있나. 당장 혈액과 혈장을 준비해. 맥코이는 소리를 질렀다. 아무도 움직이지 않았다. 이유는 알고 있었다. 술루는 이미 함장에게 대항했던 전력이 있었다. 정치적인 문제는 복잡하게 얽혀 있었다. 대원들은 뒷감당을 두려워하고 있을 터였다. 그래도. 자네들은 의료대원이 아닌가. 맥코이를 화를 냈다. 살려놓고 그 빌어먹을 내기를 하든지 하게. 화를 내고 애원했다. 여전히 아무도 움직이지 않았다. 젠장. 더는 지체할 시간이 없었다. 수술은 혼자 집도해야 했다. 맥코이는 수혈팩을 쥐어짜며 상처를 압박했다. 솟구치는 피가 장갑을 물들였다. 젠장. 채플이 뒤늦게 수술실로 들어왔다. 맥코이는 그녀가 건네는 메스를 받아들었다. 반나절을 넘겨 수술은 무사히 끝이 났다. 병상에서 한 번의 암살 위협을 더 받고도 술루는 죽지 않았다. 그는 살아서 메디베이를 찾았다. 닥터. 확실히 당신은 이곳과는 어울리지 않는 것 같군요. 그 말을 한 사람이 또 있었지. 술루의 얼굴에는 그새 흉터가 늘어 있었다. 어떻게 생겼는지 아십니까. 그때도 닥터 맥코이가 계셨지요. 일부러 상처를 남겨달라고 했습니다. 매일 아침 거울을 볼 때마다. 술루는 입술을 한 번 핥았다. 여러 가지를 일깨워 주거든요. 난 의사지 정치가가 아니야. 술루는 싱긋 하고 미소를 지었다. 뺨의 흉터가 일그러져 보였다. 계산은 확실히 해야지요. 술루는 맥코이를 그의 온실로 안내했다. 맥코이는 술루의 뒤를 따라 걸으며 변하는 것과 변하지 않는 것들에 대해 생각했다. 온실은 크지 않았다. 좁은 땅을 비집고 은방울꽃이며 꽃무릇들이 흐드러지고 있었다. 알고 있었다. 독초였다. 수선화도 몇 송이 피어 있었다. 맥코이가 아는 술루의 온실에도 수선화가 피었었다. 탐사 중에 알려지지 않은 생물을 발견했던 적이 있었다. 식물과 동물의 특성을 모두 가진 개체였다. 활동기에는 동물의 형태를 취했고 휴지기에는 식물의 형태를 취했다. 번식은 정액을 공기 중에 포자의 형태로 퍼뜨리는 방식으로 이루어졌다. 포자는 피부에 접촉하면 발진을 일으켰다. 벌칸도 피해가지 못했다. 발진은 치명적이지는 않았지만 가려움증을 유발했고 전염성이 아주 강했다. 기지는 멀었다. 보급품은 모자랐다. 그 때 술루가 온실에서 수선화를 한가득 꺾어 왔다. 닥터. 과거에는 생즙이 피부질환에 약재로 쓰였습니다. 도움이 될 것입니다. 맥코이는 술루의 도움을 받아 연고를 만들었었다. 연고를 바르자 며칠 내로 붓기가 빠지고 가려움증이 사라졌다. 벌칸에게도 들었다. 비늘줄기는 호흡기 질환에 치료제로 쓰였다. 꽃은 기름을 내면 혈관병에 효과가 있다고 했다. 맥코이는 수선화를 품에 안고 온실을 나왔다. 꽃은 향유를 짜고 뿌리는 말려 가루를 냈다. 채플의 개인실과 스팍의 쿼터에 남은 화분을 하나씩 두었다. 스팍이 몇 번 메디베이에 다녀갔다. 다음 날 맥코이가 쿼터로 돌아왔을 때는 수선화가 꽃병에 꽂혀 있었다. 맥코이는 꽃잎을 살짝 건드렸다. 젖은 꽃의 맑고 비린 향기가 쿼터를 맴돌았다.

 

10.

 특정 영역에서 인공적으로 유발된 이온 폭풍이 두 우주 사이의 장에 균열을 유발했습니다. 제국의 것이 아니었더군요. 스팍은 덧붙였다. 지점의 좌표를 특정할 수 있다면. 단추가 뜯겨나갔다. 랑데부가 가능할 수 있습니다. 제복이 맥없이 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 테이블에 합판을 덧대 놓은 흔적이 보였다. 원래의 우주에서는 삼 년 전에 산을 쏟았던 자리였다. 스팍과 함께 했던 실험이었다. 여기는 싫어. 다른 곳에서는 좋습니까? 맥코이는 입을 다물었다. 테이블의 다리가 바닥에 끌리는 소리를 냈다. 다행인지 혹은 그렇지 않은지 메디베이는 한가했다. 장교들은 암살을 통해 승진했고 선원들은 소모품과 같은 취급을 받았으니 의학 부서에서 할 수 있는 것이 거의 없는 것도 당연했다. 암기와 독은 치명적이었고 의약품은 차등을 나누어 배당되었다. 치료는 효용가치가 비용을 상회할 때만 가능했다. 의학의 발전은 물론 매우 더뎠다. 정신 건강에 이르러서는 논외였다. 나약한 자들을 위한 자리는 없었다. 메디베이에도 겨우 철제 침대 몇 개가 놓여 있을 뿐이었다. 스팍과 그의 맥코이는 그런 것에는 개의치 않고 자주 이곳에서 관계를 가졌었다. 정사는 거칠었다. 말들은 오가지 않았다. 전희나 후희는 없었다. 두 사람 다 그것을 원하지 않았다. 심지어 콘돔도 사용하지 않는 때가 많았다. 그들은 자주 피를 보았다. 스팍은 구멍을 풀어주지도 않고 삽입했다. 맥코이도 스팍의 등이며 팔을 마구 깨물고 할퀴어댔다. 그러나 또 다른 날이면 멍 자국으로 얼룩진 얼굴로 맥코이는 까만 머리를 다정하게 감싸 안았다. 스팍도 그보다 작은 품에 매달리듯 안겼다. 가끔은 눈물을 보이기도 했다. 맥코이는 그가 아는 스팍을 떠올렸다. 맥코이는 이전에 벌칸이 우는 것을 본 적이 없었다. 젠장. 넓은 등은 언제나 맥코이를 보호하듯 감싸고 있었다. 우는 맥코이를 두고 나가서는 쿼터 앞을 밤새 지키고 있던 것도 스팍이었다. 모든 것이 엉망진창이었다. 맥코이는 얼굴을 쓸었다. 젠장. 스팍의 목을 조르고 싶었다. 허공으로 몸이 떠오르고 곧이어 다리가 벌려졌다. 까만 머리가 그 사이로 파묻히고 체온이 낮은 혀가 안을 건드리며 지나갔다. 회음부를 스치는 수염은 까슬거렸다. 테이블에 닿인 등은 차가웠다. 나뭇결에 살이 쓸려 아팠다. 힘을 빼는 편이 편안할 것입니다. 숱이 많은 앞머리가 아랫배를 간질였다. 각진 어깨가 위태롭게 솟아 있었다. 흐읏. 맥코이는 문득 스팍을 안고 싶어졌다. 으읏. 읏. 맥코이는 이를 악물었다. 성기에 내뱉는 숨이 닿았다. 맥코이는 상체를 숙였다. 흰 목덜미가 서늘하게 드러나 있었다. 맥코이는 잠시 망설이다 스팍의 어깨를 물었다. 인간의 것과는 다른 피의 쓴 맛이 났다.

 

11.

 스팍은 자리에 없었다. 맥코이의 교대 시프트는 열 두 시간이 남았었다. 보안 요원 두 사람이 쿼터의 문을 억지로 따고 들어왔다. 그들은 맥코이를 벗기고 입 안이며 뒤를 들쑤셔댔다. 맥코이에게는 눈길조차 던지지 않았다. 알 만 했다. 그 년이 재미없어졌거든. 뒤따라 들어선 커크는 젖은 머리를 쓸어넘기며 벨트의 버클을 풀었다. 오늘은 하기 싫다잖아. 건방지게. 요원들이 밖으로 나가고 역장이 펼쳐졌다. 맥코이는 말레나의 쓸쓸한 미소를 반추했다. 그녀도 이 세계와는 어울리지 않는 사람이었다. 짐은 가끔 그녀를 그리워하고는 했다. 스팍에게 경고할 것도 있고 말이지. 커크가 가까이 다가서며 말했다. 짙게 배인 향수 냄새가 훅 끼쳤다. 굶주린 짐승과 같은 냄새였다. 맥코이는 스팍의 몸에서 나던 향초와 허브의 향기를 떠올렸다. 속이 울렁거렸다. 다리에 힘이 풀렸다. 맥코이는 그대로 주저앉았다. 이런. 너무 그렇게 겁먹지 마. 커크는 장난스럽게 웃었다. 짧게 끊어지는 특유의 중서부 억양이 짐과 다르지 않았다. 천장에 매달린 조명이 눈부시게 번쩍였다. 역광이 비친 얼굴에는 웃음기가 남아 있지 않았다. 커다란 손이 등을 쓸었다. 손가락은 천천히 척추뼈를 덧그리고 있었다. 퍽 다정한 손길이었으나 눈빛은 더없이 잔인했다. 다치게는 하지 않을 거야. 본즈.

 

12.

 맥코이는 울지 않으려고 노력했다. 손톱이 손바닥을 파고들었다.

 

13.

 음속파로는 충분하지 않았다. 맥코이는 팔을 세게 문질렀다. 머리 위로 솨아 하는 소리가 들렸다. 땀과 정액이 물에 뒤섞여 흘러내렸다. 그것들은 맥코이의 몸을 타고 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 맥코이는 멍하니 오물이 배수구로 빨려가는 것을 보았다. 수증기가 거울을 뿌옇게 흐렸다. 흐려진 거울에는 더 이상 아무것도 비치지 않았다. 맥코이는 샤워 부스 안에 오래 서 있었다. 경고음이 두 번 울리고 나서야 밖으로 나왔다. 제복의 지퍼는 끝까지 올린 뒤였다. 흔적들은 아슬아슬하게 바깥에서는 보이지 않았다. 맥코이는 다시 한 번 옷깃을 여몄다. 후우. 맥코이는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 조용한 쿼터에서 숨소리는 크게 들렸다. 맥코이는 스팍을 생각하고 있었다. 스팍은 그의 신상에 대해서 거의 말을 하지 않았다. 맥코이도 애써 묻지 않았다. 이제는 맥코이가 함교에 갈 일도 없었다. 그러니 스팍이 언제 오고 가는지 혹은 무엇을 하는지는 몰랐다. 맥코이는 스팍의 침대에 웅크리고 누웠다. 허브와 재의 냄새가 남아 있었다. 스팍이 곁에 있는 것 같은 착각이 들었다. 빈 천장을 올려다보며 맥코이는 다시 스팍을 생각했다. 스팍의 무심한 손길과 서늘한 체온을 생각했다. 어느 우주의 스팍인지는 구별할 수 없었다. 맥코이는 조명의 조도를 낮췄다. 사위가 밤과 같이 어두워졌다. 맥코이는 얼굴을 가렸다. 자고 싶었다. 잠들 수 없었다. 맥코이는 이불을 머리 끝까지 끌어당겼다. 맥코이는 스팍이 오지 않기를 빌었다.

 

14.

 스팍. 스팍.

 

15.

 그 날 새벽 스팍은 돌아왔다. 흙과 바람과 피의 냄새가 났다. 제복의 어깨가 검게 번들거렸다. 상처를 입은 것 같았다. 자네 다쳤잖아. 맥코이는 일어서려 했으나 마른 손이 어깨를 밀었다. 스팍은 침대 위의 맥코이를 보고도 말이 없었다. 옷깃 사이로 손이 들어왔을 따름이었다. 몸이 떨렸다. 오늘은 하고 싶지 않아. 맥코이는 급하게 덧붙였다. 조금 피곤해서 그래. 하이포를 배합해서 주사했네. 스팍의 눈썹이 올라갔다 내려갔다. 대신 입으로 해줄 수 있어. 맥코이는 스팍의 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 무릎을 꿇은 채 이로 바지 지퍼를 내렸다. 스팍의 것은 벌써 바깥으로 드러나 액을 흘리며 기립해 있었다. 맥코이는 숨을 들이켰다. 맥코이는 입술을 한 번 핥고 스팍의 것을 그대로 삼켰다. 손으로는 음낭을 주무르고 혀로는 기둥을 빨았다. 이가 닿지 않도록 조심했다. 스팍의 숨소리가 거칠어졌다. 입술로 뿌리를 조이며 목구멍 깊숙이 넣고 굴렸다. 밭은 숨을 내쉬던 스팍이 맥코이의 뒷덜미를 잡아 눌렀다. 흐읏. 읏. 숨이 막혔다. 눈물이 나왔다. 허리가 바르르 떨더니 뜨거운 것이 입 안으로 쏟아졌다. 맥코이는 몇 번 기침을 했다. 콜록거리면서도 정액은 남김없이 삼켜 보였다. 닥터. 바닥에 길게 그림자가 드리웠다. 손목이 붙잡혔다. 가라앉은 눈동자가 맥코이를 보고 있었다. 무슨 일이 있었지. 긴 손가락이 얼굴 위에 놓였다. 맥코이는 뒷걸음질쳤다. 손목을 움켜쥔 악력이 거세졌다. 벽에 등이 닿았다. 스팍의 얼굴이 닿을 듯이 가까웠다. 우리의 정신이 하나로 합쳐질거요. 닥터. 우리의 마음은 하나다. 중저음이 머릿속을 울렸다. 나는 당신이 느끼는 것을 느낀다. 아. 나도 당신이 아는 것을 안다. 다시 눈가가 뜨거워졌다. 맥코이는 눈을 꽉 감았다.

 

16.

 커크가 죽었다. 그는 살해당했다. 목이 부러져 있었다. 뒤늦게 찌른 듯한 상처들이 찢긴 제복 아래로 드러나 보였다. 스팍이 커크를 메디베이로 옮겼을 때는 이미 모든 상황이 끝나 있었다. 맥코이가 할 수 있는 것은 없었다. 그는 무력했다. 맥코이는 망연하게 서서 바이오베드를 내려다보았다. 눈을 감은 얼굴은 잠든 것처럼 보였다. 정말로 짐을 닮아 소름이 끼쳤다. 들은 적이 있었다. 벌칸들은 탈 샤야라고 불렀다. 같은 방식으로 죽은 사람을 알고 있었다. 텔라리트의 대사였다. 엔터프라이즈가 연방의 성간 회담을 주재했었다. 벌칸에서는 사렉과 아만다 부부가 참석했다. 그들은 벌칸의 대사였고 스팍의 아버지이고 어머니이기도 했다. 그 애는 셀랏이라는 애완동물을 무척 아꼈어요. 맥코이는 그 말을 하며 웃던 아만다의 둥근 어깨를 떠올렸다. 나중에 스팍이 녀석의 이름을 가르쳐 주었다. 아이차야. 아이차야는 스팍을 구하려다 치명상을 입었다고 했다. 안락사를 선택했고 마지막을 지켜보았다고도 했다. 저는 그를 편안하게 해 주는 것이 논리적이라고 생각했었습니다. 나는 아버지를 편안하게 해 드리는 것이 인간적이라고 생각했어. 그 날은 맥코이가 오래 스팍의 손을 잡았고 스팍이 가까이 맥코이의 어깨에 기대앉았었다. 맥코이는 몇 번 주먹을 쥐었다 폈다. 목이 부러져 매달린 가브 대사를 보안 요원이 발견했다. 사렉이 용의자로 지목되고 심장 발작으로 쓰러졌었다. 수술에 대량의 수혈이 필요했다. 스팍이 검증되지 않은 약을 쓰겠다고 고집을 부렸다. 맥코이는 돌아보지 않았다. 짐이 습격을 당했었다. 칼이 심장을 비껴나가 폐를 찔렀다. 스팍은 임시 함장으로서의 의무를 우선했다. 스팍을 위해 짐은 부상을 숨기고 함교로 갔다. 맥코이가 그들을 살렸다. 벌칸들은 동기가 없는 살인을 하지 않는다고 했지. 스팍 또한 다가오지 않았다. 동기가 있다면 빠르고 효율적인 살인자들이기도 하지요. 벌칸은 거짓말을 하지 않고. 예. 그러나 진실을 전부 말하지도 않습니다. 맥코이는 죽음 앞에서 눈물을 흘렸다. 자네 짓인가? 말은 없었다. 부츠의 굽이 바닥에 부딪히는 소리가 들렸다. 등 뒤로 가늘지만 단단한 팔이 감겼다. 맥코이는 고개를 숙였다. 식지 않은 피의 냄새가 났다. 수염이 목덜미를 스쳤다. 혀가 눈물을 핥았다. 옷 속을 더듬던 손길이 멈췄다. 오늘은 내키지 않는군요. 커다란 손이 눈을 가렸다. 계급장이 없는 소매가 보이지 않게 되었다. 스팍. 눈물이 멈추지 않았다. 멍청하고 커다란 벌칸. 맥코이는 심장 소리가 들리지 않는 가슴에 머리를 기댔다. 제복이 젖었다. 허리를 안은 팔에 힘이 들어갔다. 맥코이는 그 위에 제 손을 겹쳤다.

 

17.

 어디로 가는지 알려주지 않을 작정이겠지요. 여기가 아니라면 어디든지. 맥코이는 되뇌었다. 바깥에서는 셔틀이 기다리고 있었다. 채플이 도왔다. 당신같은 상사는 도움이 안 되거든요. 가요. 올려 묶은 금발이 목 뒤에서 흔들리고 있었었다. 긴 머리도 잘 어울린다네. 크리스틴. 그의 우주에서는 스팍이 여기 서 있었다. 맥코이는 선실의 복도를 아주 천천히 걸었었다. 내 본연의 존엄을 허락해주십시오. 내가 알지 못하는 것을 어떻게 허락하란 말인가. 그럼 당신들 특유의 미신을 하나 빌리지요. 행운을 빌어 주십시오. 맥코이는 오래 스팍의 얼굴을 쳐다보았었다. 맥코이는 아무 말도 하지 않고 스위치를 눌렀다. 스팍은 아무 말도 하지 않고 격납고로 떠났다. 맥코이는 셔틀의 문이 닫히고 나서야 뒤늦은 바람을 말했었다. 스팍이 알고 있는지는 몰랐다. 두 사람 다 그 날의 일을 다시 말하지 않았다. 스팍. 스팍은 그 때의 맥코이가 있었던 자리에 서 있었다. 맥코이는 더 이상 우주가 두렵지 않았다. 부탁이야. 나의 존엄을 허락해주게. 스팍은 듣지 않았다. 당신은 죽고 싶어하는 것처럼 보입니다. 아니. 맥코이는 고개를 떨궜다. 나를 죽이고 싶어. 스위치의 깜빡이는 불빛이 바닥에 반사되어 비쳤다. 고개를 들었을 때는 스팍의 얼굴이 바로 눈 앞에 있었다. 당신은 제 보호 아래 있습니다. 저를 제외한 그 누구도 당신을 해칠 수 없습니다. 철컹 소리를 내며 문이 잠겼다. 설령 그것이 당신 자신이라고 해도 말이지요. 그러면 스팍. 네가. 맥코이는 어깨를 떨며 웃었다. 날 엉망으로 만들어줘. 스팍은 웃지 않았다. 스팍은 그렇게 했다.

 

18.

 목덜미에 하이포가 꽂혔다. 모든 것이 일시에 흐려졌다. 스팍의 얼굴이 잘 보이지 않았다. 레너드. 나른한 수마가 맥코이를 집어삼켰다. 미안해.

 

19.

 이 우주에서도 논리는 유용했다. 스팍은 함장이 되었다. 그는 함장이 되고 엔터프라이즈와 벌칸의 군사력을 기반으로 제국을 전복시켰다. 탄탈러스 장이 큰 역할을 했다. 벌칸들 또한 논리적인 만큼 효율적으로 움직였다. 그들은 제국의 곳곳을 흰개미떼처럼 파먹어 들어갔다. 사렉은 혼인으로 다른 행성들과 동맹을 결성해 힘을 보탰다. 트파우는 침대 위에서 황제의 목을 졸랐다. 자연히 사령관이던 스팍에게 제위가 돌아왔다. 논리적인 귀결이었다. 며칠 전에는 즉위식이 있었다. 맥코이도 그 곳에 있었다. 모래 바람에 예복이 서걱거리는 소리를 냈었다. 훨씬 장식이 많았지만 맥코이가 아는 벌칸식 로브를 떠올리게 했다. 선내는 비어 있었다. 스팍의 명으로 제국이 군제를 재편한다고 했다. 재편에는 엔터프라이즈도 포함되어 있었다. 느리지만 분명하게 변화가 시작될 터였다. 맥코이는 굳게 입을 다문 스팍의 옆모습을 바라보았다. 닥터. 지금 스팍은 검은 이너 셔츠만 입고 있었다. 수염을 빼면 맥코이가 아는 스팍과 구분할 수 없었다. 전송이 준비되었습니다. 스팍이 직접 전송기를 조작했다. 이것으로 당신의 우주에 돌아갈 수 있을 것입니다. 삼 분 이십칠 초가 남았습니다. 스팍. 닥터. 말의 사이가 겹쳤다. 시선이 마주쳤다. 턱이 붙잡히고 입술이 맞닿았다. 혀가 치아를 덧그리고 지나갔다. 인간들의 방식이었다. 수염이 뺨에 닿아 꺼끌거렸다. 입맞춤은 짧았다. 맥코이는 조금 머뭇거리다 스팍의 손가락을 가볍게 쥐었다 놓았다. 잘 지내십시오. 다시 만나지 않기를. 목소리는 낮았다. 벌칸의 인사는 어떻지. 스팍이 손가락을 모아 펼쳤다. 맥코이는 잘 하지 못하는 것이었다. 이렇게. 길고 단단한 손이 손가락을 매만졌다. 장수와 번영을 빌지요. 맥코이는 질린다는 표정을 지어 보였다. 그런 점까지 닮았군. 지성체의 욕구는 어느 정도 유사한 경향성을 보입니다. 짧게 깎인 손톱이 손가락 안쪽을 스쳤다. 마디에 반지가 눌렸다. 이 우주에서 장수와 번영이 축복인지 모르겠네. 당신의 우주는 그렇지 않겠지요. 벌칸의 손은 맥코이의 손가락을 한 번 꽉 움켜쥐었다가 떨어졌다. 스팍은 등을 돌리고 레버를 당겼다. 스팍은 다시 뒤돌아보지 않았다. 새까만 머리카락과 흰 뒷목이 스산하게 보였다. …장수와. 가라앉은 목소리를 마지막으로 빛이 명멸했다. 아. 멀어지는 의식 속에서 맥코이는 그가 끝내 번영을 빌어주지는 않았다는 것을 깨달았다.

 


End file.
